


And All That Jazz

by Gabracadabra



Series: The Girls of Murder City [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Chicago AU, F/F, Multi, Murder, Smut, i'll add in some scyvie and ninex as time goes on, some homophobic language and mentions of sexual violence, this is also for the musical theatre challenge on AQ, who knows what's going to happen!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabracadabra/pseuds/Gabracadabra
Summary: Jazz clubs and shocking headlines ran the city of Chicago and, luckily enough, they were never in short supply. Inspired by the musical "Chicago", we follow the girls through the glamour, sex, and razzle dazzle of being a murderer in the roaring 20's.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love for this musical and also every tight black outfit the girls have ever decided to wear. Enjoy a taste of what's to come!

_ Chicago, 1926 _

The time was just after midnight, outside the R.A.C. lounge, where the sounds of piano keys were just beginning to quiet down and dancers were at their third smoke of the night.

A newsstand, still closed for the evening, displayed sensational headlines of the past week, but none were as captivating and as intriguing as the faces plastered on the very front of the stand. Chicago’s very own dazzling cast of merry murderesses.

_ Scarlet’s Envy Leads to Lover’s Murder _

A stunning redhead with cat-like eyes graced the page of the first headline. She was draped in feathers and jewels, dripping in glamour.  _ I would never kill an honest man,  _ her testimonial read,  _ then again, I’ve never met an honest man. _

_ Heiress Oddly Faces Charges Once More _

A striking bald woman, with intense, fiery eyes stared back. She smiled as though she would burst out laughing seconds after the picture was taken.  _ Bad habits die hard,  _ it read,  _ real hard. _

_ Tiara Empire Shocked As Youngest Daughter Faces Hanging _

A beautiful,  _ beautiful  _ woman was captured on the front page of yet another cover, jewels on her ears and around her delicate neck, her eyes cast towards the light with her hair in soft waves. She was modestly covered, looking about as naive and sweet as she probably was not.  _ I don’t believe I did it,  _ it read,  _ but I’ve always been a little naughty. _

_ Davenport Brothers Murdered By Housewife _

The wicked smile of the woman paired perfectly with her long lashes and dark hair down to her waist. Her figure was gorgeous as she posed in a modest frock, well, modest save for nearly all the buttons undone in the front.  _ I’ve always been a good wife, officer, but men can be such pigs. _

Rows upon rows of women, each one oozing sex and stardom, headlined the gossip of the city. However, there was an empty spot right in the center of the newsstand, just waiting for the latest fall from grace.

Lucky for them, guns never cooled in murder city, and the women behind them were beautiful as ever.

—

A mix of intoxication and adrenaline hung in the air, right along with the metallic scent of blood and gunpowder. Amidst the silence of the early morning, in the very same R.A.C. lounge, a door slammed shut above the club’s main stage as women’s laughter quickly turned to moans.

_ Come on, babe why don’t we paint the town? _

The tall blonde had pinned the shorter woman against the door, hand at her waist and another in her dark brown hair. Their kiss was crazed, impassioned by the scene that they had left behind and the lust that drove them to create it.

_ And all that jazz _

It wasn’t long before the taller of the two had slotted her leg between those of the other woman, putting just enough pressure to make the brunette moan and grind down against her. She slid her hand under the skirt of her dress until it reached the curve of her ass and gave it a hard squeeze, earning her a moan from the younger woman.

_ I’m gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down _

“Brooke baby—ah—fuck me, please  _ please _ .” Vanessa gasped out, head thrown back as Brooke continued to push her thigh into the other woman’s pussy until she felt wetness soak into her tights.

_ And all that jazz _

They heard shouts from the stage below which only spurred them onwards, grinding and pawing at each other, drawing long deep moans as they ran their lips and tongues across the others necks. 

_ Start the car, I know a whoopee spot _

Brooke spun them both around until the brunette was seated on the couch across the door, legs spread and lacy underwear exposed, the blonde seated between her legs. Brooke had one hand under her panty, pinching and rubbing at her clit while the other pulled the top of her dress down until a hardened nipple peaked through. Brooke had her mouth on it immediately, Vanessa whimpering at the contact, pushing Brooke’s hand deeper into her.

_ Where the gin is cold, but the piano’s hot _

Brooke smiled wickedly at the woman beneath her as she ran her nail down Vanessa’s tights, creating a long tear along the fabric on the inside of her thigh and following the newly exposed skin with her tongue. She tore Vanessa’s underwear off, licking her slit and plunging her tongue into her.

_ It’s just a noisy hall where there’s a nightly brawl _

They heard steps on the staircase, boots hitting the wooden floor right outside the small dressing room. It sounded distant and subdued next to Vanessa’s screams as Brooke sucked on her clit and licked into her deeper and quicker.

_ And all _

Three heavy knocks on the door as Vanessa’s back arched up off the couch cushion.

_ that _

The door burst open as Vanessa came, screaming and clenching her thighs around Brooke’s head. Brooke gave a final lick before turning to the men at the door, Vanessa’s wetness still glistening on her lips.

“Good morning officer.”

_ Jazz. _

_ — _

“Brooke Lynn Hytes,Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, you are under arrest for the murder of Nicholas Pike.”

The officers, undoubtedly still in shock and in confusing states of arousal, handcuffed the two women in the small dressing room they were found in, the younger woman barely able to stand after her orgasm.

“Poor Nicky!” Vanessa giggled, flashing the other woman a smile. The brunette’s dress barely covered her chest as she swayed from side to side.

“We didn’t do it officer, how could we?” Brooke smirked, her voice dripping with faux innocence, not a hint of worry in her words.

“Tell it to the judge ladies.”

—

The time was mid-afternoon, where the street was not so quiet anymore. The newsstand had found a new headline and placed it right at the center, with two of the most gorgeous women yet smiling up at each reader.

_ Dancing Duo Murders Club Owner in a Deadly Double Act _

Another sensational story and another addition to the growing cast on murderess row.


	2. When You're Good to Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monet as the county's best defense attorney and Nina as the HBIC of the west block: a match made in heaven—or hell depending on which side of the courtroom you're standing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry I’ve been MIA for so long! This chapter is way way way overdue, but it’s here finally! Thought I’d try my hand at some Ninex. Also, maybe I don't have a cohesive plot quite yet. Maybe I never will. I haven't figured that part out yet so just enjoy the interactions I've written! Disclaimer, we’re not going for roaring 20’s realism at all if I want my lesbians to thrive!!!! So yes, women can be lawyers even though the general public won’t believe they would murder anyone. That’s fanfiction for ya folks. Also murderess row is in the west block of cook county jail in this instead of the east block… for obvious reasons.

_Ask any other chickies in my pen_

_They’ll tell you I’m the biggest mother hen_

_I love them all and all of them love me_

_‘Cause the system works_

_The system called_

_Reciprocity_

The west block wasn’t the nicest place, it had the same layer of rust and grime that covered the entire prison, but not even the leaking pipes and smell of smoke could stop the reporters from snapping away at the gates, nor could it stop the stream of flowers from coming through the door.

Each of the other inmates wore the same gray jumpsuit and had the same cold bunk, but not the west block. With all the attention these girls were getting, management seemed to let some rules go a bit lax. A mix of glamour and perfume hung in the air above Chicago’s most infamous celebrity-making machine—cook county’s very own stars in captivity—and entering the holding area was like walking into a circus act, wondering when the next show was about to start. 

These girls were relentless, always pining for the spotlight, but there was one thing that kept them together. One woman that is.

Miss Nina West herself.

On the outside, Nina was completely delightful, with a smile that could melt even the toughest officer. Nina wasn’t a fool however, and she knew it took a whole lot more to get people to work in her favor. She had tricks up her sleeve and in her bra after all.

It took a hell of a lot of work to keep diva murderesses in line, but Nina had more grit than a sheet of sandpaper, and more connections than a telephone wire for good measure.

She knew every girl in murderess row by name, crime, and whatever else in between. She knew every intimate detail of their lives, coaxed out of them through kindness, cigarettes, alcohol, or a careful combination of all three. Every girl knew that if there was any chance for them to make it out as stars, Nina was it.

_Got a little motto_

_Always sees me through_

_When you’re good to mama_

_Mama’s good to you_

She was making her way around the block, each holding area buzzing with life as the poor officers tried to quiet the girls down. They stood up in front of their cells to greet her, lines of outstretched hands and strategically placed dollar bills adorning the side of the hall.

“Miss Nina I can’t find my favorite Nightie, would you be an absolute doll and order me a new one?” a flirtatious and stunning redhead peered through her cell doors, a beautiful smile on her lips as she knelt on her bed, leaning on her cell bars. She was draped in a silk robe and lazily peered up at the older woman.

Nina never fell for Scarlet’s attempts at charm, but it was always a delight to watch her try. Besides, there was nothing that flattered her more than the starlet’s unabashed flirting. She stopped for a moment, leaning into the bars across her cell.

“If you stopped letting miss Oddly rip them apart, maybe they’d last longer.” Nina’s teasing tone was rewarded by the blush on the other woman’s face, the redhead’s smile never faltering.

“Oh come on mama, you know she’s got all these… frustrations,” Scarlet said suggestively, leaning in further to tease fingers over Nina’s chest.

“Besides, I can’t go without my nightie for the press tomorrow.” She leaned in closer, a wickedly sexy smile on her face.  
  
It was a known fact that Scarlet would never show up to her press conferences without a sheer slip dress under her loosely tied robe. Nina couldn’t deny her however, after all, she was the one who suggested it in the first place.

Besides, from the standpoint of the press, asking particularly hard-hitting questions was a tad more difficult when you were faced with Scarlet’s breasts nearly spilling out of her dress.

Nina rolled her eyes, reaching through the bars and down the front of Scarlet’s robe, pulling out a 50 dollar bill from her brassiere.

“I’ll give them a call in the morning.”  
  
“You’re a gem, mama.” Scarlet blew her a quick kiss before rolling over on her bed.

_There’s a lot of favors_

_I’m prepared to do_

_You do one for mama_

_She’ll do one for you_

Nina walked up to the girl who was cooly resting against the bars of her cell down the hall, the older woman snatching the cigarette from the inmate’s lips and placing it between her own.

“Hey! I paid for that.”

“Then maybe you’d work harder to hide it,” Nina said with a wink. “Now tell me, when is your trial date again?”

Yvie gave a small shrug along with a wide grin.

“It doesn’t really matter, you know how much I like it here.”

This is Yvie’s third time in the west block for allegedly killing another husband. Well this time it was her fiancé. And this time he mysteriously wrote off his fortune to her before he mysteriously...got murdered.

“You know, you don’t have to kill men to meet girls in prison.”

“Okay first of all, _allegedly_ , secondly they were all assholes, and third, prison has all the fun girls mama,” Yvie said, pouting for a second before letting out a laugh in Nina’s direction.

“Oh right, I forgot crazy is your type.” Nina muttered, putting out the cigarette and handing Yvie a fresh pack.  
  
Yvie laughed again, accepting the contraband and retreating back into her cell.

_They say that life is tit for tat_

_And that’s the way i live_

_So i deserve a lot of tat_

_For what i’ve got to give_

Nina would worry more about her girls—death penalty was a real threat after all—if she wasn’t so confident in their lawyer. And maybe she was a sight for sore eyes after dealing with hot messes all day, but she wasn’t going to be the first to admit it. She saw her often enough, but a new case to whet her appetite was always welcome. She smiled to herself, remembering the two new girls that were about to be brought up from administration, definitely in need of a lawyer.

_Don’t you know that this hand_

_Washes that one too_

_When you’re good to mama_

_Mama’s good to you_

She finished her rounds, tucked the wad of cash she collected into her pocket, and strolled into her office to note down the next few favors she had to call in. Of course, there was one more very important call she had to make.

—

“Miss X Change? The phone’s for you.”

A voice chimed into the room as soft classical radio played in the background. The radio gave a click before going quiet as a woman with short, platinum hair rose from her seat and headed towards the door, her bright red heels matching the red of her smile perfectly. It was late afternoon and the sun colored the smoky office in gold light, touching everything in the room from the gramophone in the corner to today’s headline, left on the desk.

“Speaking.”

“Have you seen today’s paper? It’s been a madhouse here since morning.”

A smile broke out across Monet’s face the minute she heard the voice on the other line. She let her hand linger over the buttons on her blazer, fiddling with the top button as she listened to the other woman. 

“‘ _Dancing Duo Murders Club Owner in a Deadly Double Act’?_ Nina, baby, I’ll have the press printing their names all over the city before the week is up.”

“So you’ll take their case then?” The voice on the other side of the line sounded hopeful.

“Maybe you should invite me over first.” Monet smirked, already reaching for her hat, “To meet them, of course.”

—

**“** You know, you’re much better at flirting with my girls than actually getting them out of my block.”

“But if I got them all out, I’d miss you too much,” Monet strode straight towards Nina, arms outstretched as she went in for a hug. “Now tell me about the two new babes.”

—

“You good baby?”

Brooke watched as Vanessa dressed herself in the tiny cell they had been put in for the time being. They had just taken their mug shots, some medical exams, and various measurements. The two were completely exhausted.

“Didn’t think there’d be that much pokin’ and proddin’, apart from you,” She replied, giving Brooke a wink before pulling up her trousers. She walked closer to the blonde, putting her arms around her neck, savoring the bit of privacy they got before they had to go to their cells.

“You nervous?”

“Nah. Nicky’s gone ain’t he? Ain’t nobody can hurt me now,” Vanessa said sweetly, placing a kiss on Brooke’s lips. “Are you?”

“Nope, I think I can swing something good for us here.”

—

Nina knew exactly who she was dealing with from the moment she got the call about the murder at the R.A.C. lounge. She was no criminal, that much was clear, but after dealing with so many you get pretty good idea of the next person to slip.

Brooke was a performer at R.A.C., a regular show girl that practically ran the establishment. Nina met her while calling in a favor, something that club owner Nicky Pike owed her plenty of. They were fast friends ever since, trading stories over dinner and whatever show came with it.

It was a few years later that Nina met Vanessa. She was a young performer from the countryside, much too eager, and far too pretty. Unsurprisingly, Vanessa quickly became Nicky’s favorite, his arm constantly draped low on her hip and his eyes wandering every which way. Vanessa never looked particularly keen, but Nina could tell from the way that Brooke clenched her fists and straightened her back around them that she did not like it. Not at all.

Nina could tell when people were about to slip, and she was sure Brooke wasn’t far off.

“Brooke Lynn!”

Nina’s voice carried across the detention center until it hit the blonde on the other side of the room. She was lazily running her fingers through Vanessa’s hair as the brunette practically purred on her lap. Brooke smiled as she saw Nina stride towards her.

“Long time no see?”

“I told you she was gonna get you in trouble one of these days,” Nina said, gesturing to Vanessa, who pouted playfully.

“Hey! It was a team effort,” Vanessa said, pausing for a moment, “if we did it.”

“You don’t know the half of it Nina.” Brooke smirked as she took the handcuffs from Nina’s belt and fastened it onto Vanessa’s wrists as the younger girl giggled. She then took another pair and placed it on herself, looking over at Nina’s raised eyebrows.

“I know how things work here.”

“I know you do. You should also know to not get drunk before getting caught, and definitely not get caught between your girl’s legs.”

“I hear this lawyer of yours is real good.”

“You wanted to test it?” Nina could feel a headache creep up on her as she regarded the pair. They didn’t seem sorry at all, although knowing Nicky, she wouldn’t feel too sorry either.

“I always liked a good challenge anyway.” Monet walked up beside Nina, looking over the pair and giving a low whistle.

It was going to be a long day.

—

The evening wasn’t any quieter than the daytime, the noises of the street carrying through Nina’s office window and bouncing off the walls. She had sat down, kicking off her shoes and screwed the top of her flask open. Monet walked through the door as she took a swig, offering the smuggled drink to the lawyer.

“Those girls of yours are something else.” Monet handed back the drink, sitting on the other side of Nina’s desk.  
  
“Oh they’re mine are they? I thought we shared custody with all of them being _your_ clients,” Nina emphasized, putting her feet up for a moment.

“Touché.” 

“So, what do you think of Brooke and Vanessa?” Nina looked at the lawyer, trying to read her face.

“It’s not gonna be easy Neens, the evidence is everywhere,” Monet sighed, putting her hat back on, making a move to leave.

“Hey hang on, we both know that asshole club owner has been harassing Vanessa for months now,” Nina said, quickly putting her feet down and standing beside Monet. 

The lawyer’s face suddenly shifted at the proximity, her tired expression turning into a smile.

“I know, I’m just messing with you,” Nina blushed at the words as she took a step back.

“I’ll take it.”


	3. Cell Block Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: We meet the west block’s defense attorney extraordinaire
> 
> This Chapter: We meet the sins behind the sinners

“Let’s take this from the top.”

_ Pop. _

Monet had the girls rounded up, six of the west block’s finest, surrounding a table cleared of its usual card games and cigarettes.

_ Six. _

“Why we gotta do this again, miss thing? You already know our stories,” A’keria drawled.

_ Squish. _

Monet stared at her for a moment, unfazed. Her eyes pierced through the other woman who continued to look at her with a bored expression.

_ Uh-uh. _

“Refresh my memory.”

_ Cicero. _

“I can go first,” Yvie spoke up from her spot at the table, pulling her feet up onto the chair she was on.

_ Lipschitz. _

“Be my guest.”

_ He had it coming. _

_ He had it coming. _

_ He only had himself to blame. _

“So there I was, the perfect fiance, waiting for my love to come home from the firm—”

“Cut the shit, Oddly,” Monet groaned, rolling her head back and tapping her pen against the wooden table as the other girls snickered.

A smile, wicked as ever, graced Yvie’s lips as she leaned back in her chair, smug.

“C’mon Monet, I practiced that so good,” Yvie said coyly, clearly very excited to tell the real story.

“Baby, the new girls wanna know how you did it, ain’t that right?” Scarlet looked over at Vanessa who was practically vibrating with anticipation at the story as Brooke sat back in her chair, a hand possessively on the younger girl’s back.

“Alright, if you insist.”

_ If you'd have been there _

_ If you'd have seen it _

_ I betcha you would have done the same _

“So picture this, I’ve been stringin’ along this guy for about two months —some freak that likes his girls psychotic—“

She took a deep breath, getting comfortable on the stiff wooden chair.

“—then he starts saying that he wanted to marry me.”

—

“Baby come on.

Yvie sat on the couch opposite her fiancé who was standing right in front of her, practically whining.

“We’ll be married soon enough, what difference does a few months make?” He asked as he moved closer to the woman, his eyes glinting dangerously, desperately.

Yvie sighed, looking completely done with this whole exchange. She had always liked men, but not for the reasons one might think. The ones she liked always happened to be rich, well-connected, and dumb as bricks. Nothing more than toys.

Not to say she wasn’t rich and well-connected, in reality Yvie had a very comfortable life as an heiress, but she certainly loved to play, and men were much more fun than a roulette table. Easy enough to string along without putting too much effort in.

But they all had a flaw, and sooner or later they all started doing stupid things like proposing.

And that’s where the game started to go sour.

“Babe, I’m telling you I’ll marry you, isn’t that enough?”

Yvie had agreed to marry him as long as she was put in his will. After all, she had played to win.

_ “Frankly baby, it feels like you don’t trust me.” Yvie’s pout, coupled with the drinks she’s been plying him with for the past hour or so, was working perfectly. “What’s my name on a little piece of paper compared to our whole lives together huh? It ain’t like you’re about to go anytime soon.” _

But maybe it was starting to get boring, and the idea of being tied down yet again was exhausting. Furthermore, Yvie was starting to get annoyed at the antics she was being subject to as he drew closer, the smell of him assaulting her nose.

“But—“

“You know what, fine.” She snapped, suddenly getting up from her place on the couch causing the man in front of her to stumble backwards.

“Make yourself comfortable baby.”

Yvie had made her way into the kitchen slowly, her mind made up as she approached the cabinet and took out a small vial of liquid before tipping the contents into a glass. She topped off the rest of it with ice and liquor before heading back to her fiancé, a wicked grin plastered on her face.

“Here darling, for all your hard work today.”

He accepted the glass gratefully, smiling as he took a sip.

“You really had me worried there for a bit, thinking that I’d be like the others y’know?” He said as Yvie settled on his lap, stroking his face.

“What do you mean baby?” Her smile never leaving her face as she watched him take another sip.

“You know, the thing about your husbands dying, but that ain’t us baby, we’re in love.”

_ Oh they were all the same. _

“Of course baby, and you know the lawyers say I didn’t do anything.”

He was starting to turn red, sweat dripping down his face as he finished his glass.

“Oh of course of course, I just mean— I meant— I—“

He sputtered as he tried to compose himself, fear clouding his eyes as he soon realized he couldn’t take a breath.

“Wha—“

His eyes began to cloud as his face turned purple, his rigid body going limp under Yvie as she chuckled and put her lips to his cheek.

“You really do drink too much.”

The kiss was probably a bit incriminating, but it didn’t really matter.

She had a brilliant lawyer.

—

The girls sat in stunned silence—a cocktail of awe and disbelief in the air—until Scarlet started humming, clearly very pleased.

“Well then, I think it’s my turn now.”

_ He had it coming _

_ He had it coming _

_ He took a flower in its prime _

“My honey really made me feel complete”

_ And then he used it _

_ And he abused it _

_ It was a murder _

_ But not a crime _

“Completely stupid.”

—

It was another day of posing for photographs, being chauffeured to party after party, meeting with a jeweler for this, a seamstress for that—the life of a starlet was truly tiring.

Scarlet didn’t want it any other way.

The young redhead was the it girl of Chicago, with a lavish home complete with her leading man, and sure, maybe she was playing into the common cliche a little too well. A naive, sheltered young lady suddenly making it big? The public couldn’t help but give her all the attention she craved while laughing behind her back.

And Scarlet wasn’t stupid, she could hear the whispers and the rumors, but she wasn’t quite ready to believe it.

That is, until she saw it with her own two eyes.

It was late and she had just come home from yet another party, her feet aching and her mind just tipsy enough to not notice the lights that were turned on all over the house, and the two glasses next to the flask on the counter.

She was just tipsy enough to ignore a woman’s voice giggling upstairs.

“Baby? I’m back, and I finally talked to the big producer fella and—“

A sudden hushing sound, then the light went out from the bedroom.

“Baby?”

No response. And maybe Scarlet was just tipsy enough to reach for the revolver that she kept in the kitchen.

Just tipsy enough to walk upstairs and open the door to see her lover trying to coax a young blonde woman into a wardrobe.

“Oh.”

For a moment, everything froze, the man looking at Scarlet with pity for just a second before flashing his whitest stage smile. Sadly, it was a little too late.

“Guess the rumors were right.”

She was just tipsy enough to remember to aim for the heart.

—

_ I didn’t do it _

_ But if I’d done it _

_ How could you tell me _

_ that I was wrong? _

“Oh that first week was a frenzy! The press were more into me than that time I flashed a bit of thigh in—“ She paused for a moment in thought before shrugging and grinning once more. “Guess I don’t really remember. Anyway, it was a riot!”

Scarlet slipped onto Yvie’s lap with a giggle, kissing the other woman on the cheek as she wiggled on top of her. Monet beamed.

“Scarlet, hate to say it but you’ll be out of here soon enough. Your trial date’s been set for the end of the month.”

A squeal of delight came from the redhead, barely registering the way Yvie’s fingers tightened around her hips.

“Always thought you were an angel miss Monet.” Scarlet beamed. “And Mama said she’d get me a gig when I get out, it’s all looking up girls!”

“Baby, don’t forget us when you get all clean and famous, aight?” A’keria smiled over at the other woman, taking her hand gently.

“Never!”

“Alright kiddos, now that the previews are over, it’s time for the big premiere.” Yvie said, directing everyone’s attention to the newcomers in the room. Vanessa turned towards Brooke with wide eyes.

“I—you tell it baby, you were always better with stories.”

The blonde hummed quietly before leaning forward a bit, signaling for Vanessa to take the seat beside her as she started her story.

_ The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum _

“Listen, it’s no secret that Nicky Pike was rotten,”

_ The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum _

“I just didn’t see it straight away.”

—

Brooke was always  _ that bitch _ that ran the R.A.C. with an iron fist and a dazzling smile. Nicky Pike, on the other hand, was the guy with his name on the deed and his fingers in the pudding.

Or should we say, on the talent.

Sure, it bothered Brooke that she had a sleazy boss, and she wasn’t above shoving him away from the showgirls when he got too frisky, but for the most part he made a few comments then got too drunk to be any real threat. That was Chicago for you.

That is, until Vanessa came along.

Brooke had seen many gorgeous girls, seducing a few herself when she felt the need, but Vanessa took her breath away in a way that no one had done before. She was too good to be working in a place like that, and as far as Brooke was concerned, she belonged in a museum to be praised and admired.

“Miss Brooke? Would you mind lettin’ me know where I could get changed?”

Vanessa’s eyes were bright and gorgeous, her makeup done seamlessly and her hands clutching the scrap of fabric that she was meant to wear for her audition.

The younger woman was not a city girl by any means and, like a moth to a flame, she was drawn to the glitz and glamour of jazz. Brooke had seen it before, the eagerness getting more people into trouble than she could count.

“Here baby, first door on the right.”

Vanessa looked almost shy when she smiled back at her before disappearing into the dressing room and shutting the door behind her.

“God what a catch.” A rough voice laughed behind Brooke as she turned around to face Nicky.

Brooke’s skin crawled at the sight.

“Nicky, c’mon,” Brooke didn’t know what exactly she was protesting, but she did know that it was never an innocent thought with that man.

“What? She came to me babe, we have to give her a fair shot.” He punctuated his sentence with a wink that made her blood boil.

“How about you take the night off this time Nicky, you’ve been drinking too much again. Let me take the audition.” She made a move to grab at the papers in his hand, but he brought them out of her reach, clicking his tongue.

“Aw Brooky don’t be such a lesbo and let the boys have some fun eh? She looked like she’d appreciate it.”

In that moment the only thing that was keeping Brooke from ripping his balls off was her own aversion to balls.

“Nicky, I’m serious—“

The dressing room opened behind her and out walked Vanessa in a short beaded dress, swaying with her hips as she made her way towards them.

She looked stunning.

“Vanessa, baby, let’s head in now.” The older man started walking forward to grab at her when she spoke up.

“Oh, uh, is miss Brooke not gonna audition me? I thought—“ she glanced at the tall blonde and suddenly she didn’t care a bit about how angry Nicky was gonna be in the next ten seconds.

“Oh she is.”

Brooke grabbed Vanessa hand as soon as the words left her mouth and guided her towards the main stage, leaving Nicky confused in the hallway.

Once the doors shut behind her, Brooke making an extra effort to lock it so that Nicky would not be able to get in, she sat at the piano in the center of the stage and looked intently at the other woman.

She looked so small on stage with a dress that didn’t fit quite perfectly, and long brown hair that covered half her torso. Still, she was vibrating with energy and life that the lounge hadn’t seen in years, possibly ever.

“Got a song in mind?” Brooke wasn’t the most talented pianist, she has to admit that Nicky was always better at this kind of thing, but she could play a tune better than most of the other girls here and that had to count for something.

“I can dance to anythin’ miss Brooke, just you watch.” She said with a confident smile, her posture seeming to straighten as she stood front and center.

Brooke started playing an upbeat tune, one with a quick tempo that she found herself humming along to as she watched Vanessa perk up at the sound.

The younger woman started moving, tapping her feet and swaying her hips at the sound of the music until she was dancing across the stage—a firecracker. As Brooke watched she could practically hear the lounge come to life, the cheers and laughter that would undoubtedly come from seeing such intensity and fire on stage. Her fingers could barely keep up with the pace Vanessa was setting before the brunette slowed down, swaying her hips and letting the music settle to a much slower, sultry sound.

Brooke’s breath hitched as she saw Vanessa begin to walk towards her, climbing onto and crawling slowly atop the piano in time with the music. The blonde didn’t stop playing, not until Vanessa was practically on top of her, leaning in—

—-

“Alright, that’s enough!”

Vanessa practically shrieked, her face completely red.

“That ain’t how it went, I got that job fair and square!” She could see the mischief in the blonde’s eyes as she laughed at Vanessa’s distress.

“I’m just playing baby, you did get the job and that was that.”

“Thank you.”

“You did thank me quite a bit afterwards though.”

“Brooke!”

The younger girl was laughing now, embarrassment dying down from her face as she shifted closer to the other woman.

“Point is, Nicky was a sleaze from the beginning and Vanessa was clearly too good to be there.” The comment earned Brooke another blush from Vanessa. “Why don’t you tell the rest of the story then huh?” Brooke nudged at her arm, prompting a deep breath from the other girl.

“Yeah, can we get to the murder?” An impatient but very interested voice piped up from the other end of the table. Plastique, who had barely said a word until now, had her head propped up on her hands as she leaned forward.

“Alright listen, i’m pretty sure she saved my life that day because Nicky was no happy camper when we got off stage.” A grimace crossed Vanessa’s face as she spoke. “He cooled off soon enough though.”

—

Nicky had his arm around Vanessa as soon as he walked in the lounge, swinging her around like a rag doll as his hand did it’s very best to inch down the young dancer’s side. Vanessa was used to it by now, knowing that it would be easier if she just let him have his fun for a few seconds rather than fight him.

She had been working in the lounge for a few months now, and the club owner had only gotten bolder since first meeting her, even going so far as to invite her to his home a few times. It made Vanessa sick if she was being honest, the thought of being alone with him scared her more than gunfire. He did pay her bills though, and knowing this city, it could be much worse.

Then there was Brooke.

Tall, blonde, gorgeous, and immensely kind Brooke.

Vanessa was hooked from the moment she first heard her name, and made sure her intentions were clear soon after she got the job. It was more than just a backstage fling though, she was drawn to Brooke, her passion, her talent—she was everything Vanessa wanted and wanted to be. Sure she had to endure a few moments with her sleazy boss, but it was worth the shine in Brooke’s eye whenever Vanessa took the stage.

They got closer over these last few months, never taking breaks without the other, always being sure to leave at the same time.

So Vanessa felt it was her own fault that she didn’t notice the signs, the hushed fights Brooke and Nicky had been getting into before the show started, the slight aggression in his touches whenever she’d walk up to them. The way Brooke always seemed to tense up when Vanessa mentioned his name. She thought things were normal in fact, until that very evening.

Nicky’s hands were still around her waist, drawing her closer to his side forcefully as she tried to get some space between them.

“Hey, Mr Pike, what gives, I gotta get ready for the show—“

“Cut the shit baby, I know you got a few minutes. Besides, you’ve been spending all your time with Brooke, I’m beginning to think you like her more than me.”

Vanessa practically snorted at his face.  _ Understatement of the century. _

“Miss Brooke’s a real good friend is all.”

_ They had it comin' _

“She’s a real big dyke too, I think you ought to watch out.” He sneered, still holding her close, forcing her body against his. Chills ran down Vanessa’s back at the word, quickly followed by rage.  _ How dare he— _

_ They had it comin' _

“I think it’s time you and I stop playing this game huh?” Nicky’s voice was low in her ear now, making the hairs on her neck stand. She didn’t want anything more than to kick him away and run as far as she could. “I better be seeing you all pretty for me in my office tonight, or who knows what I might do, hmm? See you then princess.”

_ They had it comin' _

_ All along _

He released her and walked away quick enough to miss the angry tears welling up in Vanessa’s eyes. She stood there for what felt like forever when a voice snapped her out of her furious haze.

“Nessa? Oh my god, what happened baby? Did that bastard—“ Brooke quickly brought the younger woman close, wrapping her arms around her as Vanessa started to cry. The pair was silent for a moment as Vanessa tried to get her breathing under control before she spoke in barely a whisper.

“I wanna kill him Brooke.”

The blonde chuckled softly, stroking Vanessa’s hair.

“Tell me about it—“

“No.” The stroking stopped as Brooke glanced down to meet Vanessa’s eyes.

“I’m serious.” She wiped the tears from her face, her expression still upset and severe. “I’m sick and tired of him Brooke, ain’t nobody in this place been treated right by him unless it’s pay day, and god he’s  _ disgusting.  _ The things he’s been saying about you—“ 

Brooke nodded before putting her hands on Vanessa’s face, quieting her for a moment.

“I know baby, I know. But we can’t just—“

“He told me to meet him in his office tonight Brooke, the bastard threatened me.”

That was it, the final wall of resolve crashing down behind Brooke’s eyes as the words left Vanessa’s mouth. Brooke’s seen it before, once or twice. The way he would bring girls to his office, the way they would leave with a vacant expression on their faces, the way the police simply didn’t believe what they had to say.

Brooke had tried everything, but she knew they went willingly, too afraid of what would happen if they disobeyed.

And so she repressed, forgot, blamed it on the big city, didn’t let the thought cross her mind—especially when it came to Nicky’s interest in Vanessa. 

But now it was different.

And now, Brooke couldn’t think of a better plan to keep her safe.

_ 'Cause if they used us _

_ And they abused us _

_ How could you tell us _

_ That we were wrong? _

“Mr. Pike? I’m here like you asked.” Vanessa’s voice was sickeningly sweet and dripping with faux innocence as she slipped through the office door in the early hours of the morning. She felt bile rise up at the back of her throat when she saw him, disheveled and grinning like a madman on Christmas morning.

“Take a seat baby,” He patted his lap suggestively, eyeing her as she walked closer. “Make yourself comfortable.”

_ He had it coming _

The sweet smile never left her face as she sat down, tugging at the strings on the back of her corset, wrapping her fingers around the small piece of metal tucked underneath.

_ He had it coming _

“Is this what you wanted Mr. Pike?” She said, smiling down at the drunk, mesmerized look on his face as she heard the door creak open behind her.

_ He only had _

“Ain’t this what you’ve been waiting for?”

_ Himself _

She heard the cock of a gun behind her as her smile grew. A manic, adrenaline-fueled rush shot up her body as she pulled the revolver from behind her, taking in the confused look of the man beneath her as he saw not one, but two guns pointed at him.

_ To blame _

“It gets better.”

_ If you'd have been there _

_ If you'd have seen it _

_ I betcha _

_ You would _

_ have done _

_ the same. _

_ — _

The girls adjourned from their little roundtable discussion, Monet finishing up the last of her notes before picking her hat up once more.

_ Pop. _

“Hey, Miss Monet!” Vanessa ran up to the attorney, wringing her hands in front of her.

_ Six. _

“You really okay with all that — that admittin’ that we did?” Her nerves showed through the air of optimism that she projected.

_ Squish. _

Monet flashed her a smile.

_ Cicero. _

“Don’t worry babe, It’s easier to hide what you see than to trust what you don’t.”

_ Lipschitz. _

She turned back around, placing her hat on her head.

“Besides, it sounds like you all had good reasons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
